This invention relates generally to apparatus and methods for holding a bag open. In a particular aspect, the invention relates to an apparatus and method for holding a bag both open and upright.
Bags which are unable to remain open and upright on their own are used daily for housekeeping and yard maintenance chores, for example. Plastic trash bags in particular have a wide variety of uses, one example of which is for containing leaves or grass cuttings collected during yard maintenance. It is difficult for one person to use these bags unless they are somehow supported.
Such bags can be held open by either external or internal holding devices. Examples of external devices are a conventional metal or plastic trash can or some type of outer framework. Internal devices include inner frames or inner structures which are received inside a bag to support it.
Although various types of both external and internal devices have been disclosed, there is the need for a device which fully opens the bottom seam of the bag and which allows the bag to expand to its full volume as contents are added to the bag. Such a device should also be readily removable from the bag when it is full. These features will allow the bag to be used so that there is little or no wasted bag volume.